<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Eyes Only by casienfey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500673">Your Eyes Only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casienfey/pseuds/casienfey'>casienfey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation, Sex Work, camboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casienfey/pseuds/casienfey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Kaspbrak has taken on a new career as a camboy, but he isn't aware that his best customer is truly his best friend, Richie Tozier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Eyes Only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fu-uck,” Eddie choked out when he came, his hand gliding smoothly over his hard cock as he spilled warm stickiness over the sheets and his own thighs.  He lay there for a long moment, simply breathing, casting lusty eyes down at the camera on its tripod at the end of his bed. He knew this particular customer absolutely reveled in the moment after, and considering how much he paid for private shows, Eddie was more than happy to provide him something pretty to look at.</p>
<p>Besides, Eddie liked this customer.  He was awkward certainly, but in the most innocent way.  He was always a perfect gentleman, and despite Eddie’s choice of career this customer was always double checking his level of comfort and happiness with the scenes they played out together.</p>
<p>Anon333 was shy, never video or voice chatting, never even changing his username.  A part of Eddie wished he had a name or a face to put to him, but maybe it was better this way, so he didn’t become overly attached.  Getting attached was dangerous in this business, after all.</p>
<p>After several minutes of catching his breath and gazing lovingly at the camera, Eddie slid regretfully to the end of the bed and switched it off.  He cleaned himself up and moved to his computer desk and to their still open chat window.</p>
<p>
  <strong>BabyDoll: How was that, darling?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anon333: Do you know you have the most beautiful eyes?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>BabyDoll: You’re too sweet to me, baby.  See you soon, I hope~</strong>
</p>
<p>He logged off and stretched before climbing into the shower, wondering idly if he could pull off a shower live show by figuring out how to keep his camera from fogging up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richie still sat in his desk chair, breathing heavily, clutching his softening cock in one hand.  He wondered for the billionth time if what he was doing was wrong as the euphoria of orgasm faded to that familiar sense of guilt.  Was this a violation of his best friend’s trust? He could be any customer in the world, afterall. Eddie hadn’t demanded a name. He didn’t need to know.</p>
<p>Richie had had a thing for camboys for awhile now - so much that it nearly classified as an addiction.  He’d stumbled onto Eddie’s page when looking for something new to play with. He’d nearly passed out with the realization that he could see Eddie, his Eddie, really Eddie, do anything he asked if only he paid enough money.  So he’d been… wildly generous with his finances since finding him.</p>
<p>He’d started out in the viewing parties with everyone else, but they were too impersonal.  While he respected Eddie’s choice of career, he couldn’t bring himself to be okay with the fact that he was sharing those eyes with other men.  They could have their viewing parties, that didn’t bother him. But he needed something more. So he was shelling out money for private shows at least once a week.</p>
<p>And since he’d found Eddie?  He just couldn’t bring himself to be interested in any other camboys.  Or real boys, for that matter. His love life had irised in on Eddie’s performances, nothing else would do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Eddie wasn’t expecting another request from 333 so soon.  It had only been two days, but here he was, hitting up his DMs once more.  He read over the details for the scene 333 wanted, but at the end of the list, he stopped.  He blinked in surprise at the final item, lips slightly parted. He must’ve sat that way for awhile, because his customer send another message.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anon333:  Is that too much?  Don’t do it if you’re uncomfortable.</strong>
</p>
<p>Eddie shook off his shock and quickly set his fingers to typing.  He couldn’t lose out on the amount of money being offered, especially for such a straightforward scene.</p>
<p>
  <strong>BabyDoll: No such thing as too much, not for you darling.  Give me a few minutes to get ready, then I’m all yours.</strong>
</p>
<p>He read over the request again before gathering the necessary supplies.  It was a pretty tame ask to be honest. 333 wanted him to fuck himself on a sizable dildo while jacking himself off and moaning a specific name.  But… there was just one detail that was itching at him.</p>
<p>The name was “Richie.”</p>
<p>Not that he minded, honestly.  It wasn’t as if it would be nearly the first time he’d moaned that name to himself in the depths of passion, just the first time anyone would hear him do it.  And it shouldn’t be so odd, anyway, should it? There were a million Richies in the world. He shouldn’t overthink it.</p>
<p>Eddie laid out his supplies nearby and switched on the camera, sitting down before it in just his underwear and a light blue button-down.  “Hey R-richie,” he whispered, his voice breaking slightly over the name. A shiver ran up his spine. This was going to get to him, he could already tell.  His usual false-confidence, the character he played for the camera, had shed away. He looked into the lense shyly, biting his lip slowly and letting it go as he began to unbutton his shirt to slowly reveal more skin and tattoos.  “I’ve been waiting for you,” he said, making sure his voice was clear despite how soft it was. “I’ve been dreaming of you…”</p>
<p>None of it was a lie.</p>
<p>He let his shirt slip down over his shoulders, gliding over his skin to gather on the bed.  He slid one hand down to palm at his own cock through his underwear, his breath hitching lightly.  “God, Richie…” he crooned, half-lidded eyes locked on the camera. “I love it when you touch me. I want you so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you, too,” Richie whispered back to the screen.  “I want to touch you…”</p>
<p>He was laying on his bed this time, the laptop by his face propped up on a pillow.  He was fully naked, and so ready for this. It had been terrifying and risky, asking Eddie to say his name.  But he needed it. And what could it hurt? It wasn’t as if Eddie could know it was him.</p>
<p>He barely stroked his fingertips along his cock, already getting hard, gasping lightly as he heard his name again.  He wanted nothing more than to grip his cock and lose himself, but he wasn’t willing to hurry through this. He didn’t want to waste this, he was going to treasure it.</p>
<p>He bit his lip hard as Eddie stripped out of his underwear and lubed his fingers, turning around and leaning over the bed so Richie could watch him prepping himself.  Richie hurriedly shifted over and typed a message into the chat.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anon333: Please turn back.  Wanna see your face.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie looked over as the little *ding!* announced a new message, and smiled softly when he read it.  “Anything for you, darling,” he answered affectionately. He kept two fingers in his ass, scissoring and moaning lightly as he picked up the camera off the tripod and moved it around, laying it on the bed to capture his face.  He looked into that lens with a sense of soft desperation, dreaming he was gazing into Richie’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Richie,” he moaned out again.  “I need you, I- mmm,” he stroked against his prostate and hummed in pleasure, eyes rolling back just a bit.  “Want you so bad, baby… want you to fuck me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richie was already out of breath, cock in hand, rubbing his thumb over the slit and trembling.  He wanted, needed, more. And as if knowing his thoughts, Eddie obliged. He watched Eddie move the camera back to the tripod and lie down, legs spread so beautifully for him, ass waiting and ready.  Eddie grabbed up the dildo from beside him and lubed it up generously before pressing the tip against his entrance.</p>
<p>“Please,” Eddie begged, as if Richie was right there, hovering over him, teasing at him.  “Please, Richie, fuck me, god, please…”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Eds,” Richie murmured.  He wanted to brush his hair back and kiss his lips more than he wanted to keep breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as Eddie enjoyed the tease, as much as he knew 333 - or, well, Richie - would enjoy it, he couldn’t keep it up for long.  He was too ready, too eager. He’d never been so engulfed in a scene before.</p>
<p>He pressed the dildo forwards into himself, gasping softly and letting his eyelids flutter as that feeling of tingly warmth and fullness overwhelmed him.  He pushed it in to the hilt and moaned softly, laying still for just a moment before wrapping his free hand around his cock. “Richie,” he said once more, the name too delicious on his lips to stop.  He began to pull the dildo out and push it back in again, slowly at first, but picking up speed in his rhythm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richie was moaning and cursing desperately, hand sloppily moving over himself as he watched.  Every utterance of his name was nearly too much for him, and he was trying desperately not to cum until Eddie did.</p>
<p>“Cum for me,” Richie pleaded.  “Just for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In Eddie’s mind, Richie Tozier was inside him, above him, touching him, kissing him.  Whispering sweet, dirty things into his ear. “Y-yes,” he answered the illusion. “Fuck me h-harder Richie, oh god…”  He increased the speed and force with which he was fucking himself and whimpered desperately.</p>
<p>The camera was all but forgotten now as Eddie lost himself in his fantasy, in the thought of his best friend fucking him.  “Fuck, Richie… mmm… please, harder, I want you, I-” He keened softly, and then the words spilled from his lips without permission.  “<em> I love you </em>.”</p>
<p>He came, quivering and gasping, cum streaming over his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richie came with him, choking out his moans, those words searing him to the core.  He couldn’t believe he’d heard them, but there they had been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie quickly wiped himself off, trying to catch his breath as he stumbled in a near-panic to his laptop. <em>  Fuck fuck fuck fuck, fuck. </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>BabyDoll: I’m so sorry.  I don’t know what came over me, that was completely unprofessional.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anon333: It’s okay.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>BabyDoll: I can offer you a discount on your next show to make up for it.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anon333: No need, it was perfect.  It was exactly what I needed. Thank you.</strong>
</p>
<p>Eddie watched as 333 kept typing.  His breath caught in his throat at the message that appeared.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anon333: How much for an in-person encounter?</strong>
</p>
<p>Eddie stared at the screen, fear seeping through him.  He had accidentally declared love to a customer, and now said customer wanted to meet him.  There was no way this was a good idea. It was dangerous, and foolish. But he couldn’t afford to lose the customer.  So instead of directly rejecting him, he answered with an obscene price that no one would possibly ever pay. Hopefully that was enough to deter the talk of meeting in person.</p>
<p>A long silence, then… his phone vibrated.  When he picked it up, he saw the amount he had suggested had just been transferred into his account.</p>
<p>
  <em> Holy shit. </em>
</p>
<p>He hesitated for awhile, fingers hovering over the keys.  Could he really reject that much fucking money?</p>
<p>
  <strong>BabyDoll:  Meet in New York City.  I’ll make a reservation and send you the hotel and the date.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richie shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his head down, praying he wouldn’t be recognized.  The last thing his nerves needed right now were adoring fans asking him what he was doing in the city.</p>
<p>He kept reciting the name of the hotel and the room number in his head, over and over again.  He found the place easily, and a quick conversation with the front desk manager confirmed there was someone awaiting a guest in the room his indicated.  Richie stepped into the elevator and took a few deep breaths, trying and failing miserably to calm himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie was wringing his hands, pacing the hotel room in his silk robe and underwear.  Was this insane? This was insane. He was going to get kidnapped. Or murdered. Or, oh god, an STD.  There was a reason he kept his sex work online. Cleaner that way, safer.</p>
<p>He jumped nearly out of his skin when a knock came at the door.  “Coming!” he squeaked, then cursed himself for how unattractive that tone had been.  He took a deep breath and righted himself, his fears buried beneath the surface as he settled into his camboy persona.  Shy yet confident, sweet but dirty. <em> I can do this. </em></p>
<p>He slowly pulled the door open, eyes cast at the floor.  “Richie? I’ve been waiting for-” but his tone fell flat as his eyes glided up over that familiar body and landed on the most handsome face.  “...you.”</p>
<p>Eddie stared dumbly at Richie Tozier, his best friend, the secret love of his life.  Richie awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back again, giving a small wave and a nervous smile.</p>
<p>They both spoke at the same time.</p>
<p>“What are you-” Eddie began.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Richie blurted out.</p>
<p>Eddie just looked puzzled.  “Sorry? For…” he suddenly realized how near to naked he was, and pulled the robe tighter around him.  “For what?”</p>
<p>Richie kicked lightly at the floor, eyes fixed on the odd pattern of the carpet.  “I should’ve told you.”</p>
<p>Somehow, everything only clicked for poor Eddie at this exact moment.  “You’re him,” he muttered. “You’re 333.”</p>
<p>Richie nodded weakly, not looking up, though you could still see the shame written on his face.</p>
<p>Eddie’s tone faded from shock to… something like elation.  “Oh my god, you’re him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I-”</p>
<p>But Richie’s continuing apologies were cut short by Eddie’s hands on his face, stroking his stubble gently as he dragged him into the gentlest, most achingly tender kiss.</p>
<p>Richie looked stunned when it broke, and struggled for words or explanations that wouldn’t come to him.  “I…”</p>
<p>Eddie laughed airily, as if relieved.  “Do you want to come in? I think we, um… have some business to attend to.”</p>
<p>Richie’s eyes went wide, but he slipped inside and let Eddie close the door behind him.  “Eds, we don’t need to- I mean, I… I just wanted to see you. I needed to tell you… you can keep the money, I just-”</p>
<p>Eddie took his hand without a word and led him to the bed, sitting on the edge.  Richie stood awkwardly before him, eyes pleading for answers.</p>
<p>Eddie’s answer was simple.  “I want you, Richie.”</p>
<p>“God,” Richie breathed, and wasted no more moments.  He slipped a hand around the back of Eddie’s neck and kissed him hard as he lowered him to the bed, climbing over him.</p>
<p>They just kissed for the longest time.  It was a relief to finally be touching one another, but they were both stalling.  A shyness and vulnerability had set in, now that it was all so real. So they were patient with one another, rolling around the bed, each giggling and kissing and touching every inch they could of the other.</p>
<p>“Fucking… shit,” Richie said suddenly, pulling back and looking perturbed.</p>
<p>Eddie propped himself up on his elbows, concern in his eyes.  “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing!”  Richie said quickly.  “God, it’s perfect, you’re… fucking stupidly perfect.  I just, I have to say this.”</p>
<p>“...say what?”</p>
<p>Richie growled in frustration and gently knocked Eddie back to the bed, burying his face in his neck.  He left a constellation of bruises across his pretty skin before finally muttering, “I love you, Eds.”</p>
<p>Eddie was moaning and pleading so loudly he barely heard it.  He laughed ecstatically when the words finally sank in, and he closed his eyes as relief and joy rushed over him like cool ocean waves.  “I love you too, Richie. Always have.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>